


Pancakes

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [15]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Tumblr Prompt, check for cavities after you read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt(s): "You're seriously like a man-child." "You can't banish me! This is my bed too!"Steve is not morning person. Too bad his boyfriend is.





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> what's my tumblr you ask? @callmelilyshameless

Steve Harrington was many things. A kick ass babysitter. An ice cream scooper. A rich kid. The ex King of Hawkins High. But one thing he was not, was a morning person. 

Sure, he’d sort of had to work on that since he became the mama duck to six obnoxiously loud, nerdy as fuck, ducklings who needed transportation to various adventures at all hours of the day, but Sundays were for him. Sunday was his only day off. From the kids. From his job. 

Not, however, from his boyfriend. 

His sweet, loving, cuddly boyfriend, who liked to be the little spoon. His gruff, grouchy boyfriend, who liked to give him shit for everything. His boyfriend who, by some cruel twist of fate LOVED mornings. 

Yes, Billy Hargrove loved the early morning sun streaming in through the curtains. The birds chirping in the tree outside Steve’s window. 

He also took great delight, in trying to see just how much annoying it would take to get Steve to get out of bed and help him make breakfast. 

“Come on, pretty boy. If you get up now I’ll make pancakes,” Billy coaxed, poking at Steve’s ear. 

“Go awaaaaaaaay,” Steve groaned, swatting Billy’s hand away and yanking the blankets up over his head. 

Billy sighed exasperatedly, like they didn’t go through this every fucking Sunday morning. 

“You’re seriously like a man-child,” Billy deadpanned, yanking the blankets away from his grumpy boyfriend and giving his shoulders a good shake. “Come ooooooon, I’m hungry!” he whined.

“Remind me again how I’m the man child when you’re the one having the tantrum because I don’t want to get up on my ONE day off a week?” Steve grunted, making a grab for the blankets. 

Billy kept them out of his reach, deciding it was time to play dirty as he straddled his boyfriend and tickled the living daylights out of him. 

“Oh my god, that’s it! I’m banishing you! Get the hell out of my bed!” Steve yelped between gasps of air as he tried to hold in his laughter. 

“You can’t banish me! This is my bed too!” Billy said, mouth dropping open in mock offense as he relentlessly doubled his efforts in reducing his boyfriend to a squirming puddle of giggles. 

And yeah, he was kind of right. It was Steve’s room, so technically it was his bed, but Billy stayed over often enough it might as well be his too. 

Steve had had enough of being tickled as he sat up, locking his arms around Billy and kissing him soundly, cutting off the assault on his unfairly ticklish sides. 

“You have morning breath,” Billy complained, but he kissed Steve again so clearly he didn’t mind  _that_  much. 

Steve smiled affectionately up at the other boy, lulling Billy into a false sense of security before he knocked him off his lap, running out of his bedroom at top speed. 

“Last one downstairs has to do the dishes!” Steve shouted as he bolted down to the hallway, speeding up when he heard Billy’s steps behind him. 

“Oh, you are so on, Harrington!”


End file.
